thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serenity Explosives
EXPLOSIVES *'ChemPlast (CP-HE) Charge': A high-yield plastic explosive, these charges let loose their energy in a relatively small area. Shrapnel isn’t an issue (unless whoever set the charge packed it full of nuts and bolts and the such), but the blast wave is apparently a lot like being struck by a cruiser. *'Grenade, Concussion': Used offensively because their smaller blast radius is less dangerous in the open, these grenades can still clear an area very effectively. *'Grenade, Flashbang': Designed to stun enemies, flashbangs do relatively little damage, but everyone within 6 meters of the grenade is automatically stunned for one turn, and then they have to make a Stamina roll against a Difficulty of 15. If they fail, they are stunned for 2D more turns. If they succeed, they are stunned for only 2 more turns. The only way to deal with this effect is complete ear and eye protection, which gives a +2D bonus to the roll. Flashbangs don’t always have to be grenades. Certain creative individuals have disguised these explosives in such innocent lookin’ objects as a stick of incense. *'Grenade, Fragmentation': Sharp fragments of metal rip through everything and everyone in the area. The only effective protection usually involves diving behind something—or someone—big and thick and heavy. *'Grenade, Smoke': Inhaling the smoke does some damage, seeing as you get less air that way, but mostly the smoke obscures vision inside and through the cloud (counting as Thick Smoke, giving +8 to the Difficulty to hit any target through more than 10 feet of smoke). The smoke fills the blast area and dissipates slowly (usually in about two minutes). NBC masks prevent the damage. *'Grenade, Gas': The grenades release a special nerve-gas designed to knock out those who breathe it. The effects are like several hours of hard drinking on an empty stomach. An NBC mask will prevent the damage. The gas dissipates in a few rounds. *'Mining Charge': Used to blast mine shafts, these charges are perfect for demolition of all kinds, and often come with a remote detonator or a timed electric fuse. *'Seeker Missile': A Newtech weapon from the war, Seekers are automated, flyin’ grenades. They use a small hover-drive to move around, and look a lot like a two-foot-long tadpole that wants to splatter you across the scenery. They tend to move toward motion and heat, and explode when they think they’re near a target–any mobile heat source not transmitting the proper transponder signal. Tossing a flare tends to fool Seekers, but the blast can still be deadly at a range. *'Squadkiller': A horrific little surprise left by retreating Alliance forces during the war, squadkillers are about the size of a large book, and are usually buried or hidden at a major intersection or common areas where people are likely to congregate. Built-in sensors wait until there are at least 12 warm bodies within 15 feet of this bomb, and then boom! Folk are all dead, just like that. Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 80 - 82) *thedemonapostle